Get Me Through The Day
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Okay, this little thing just MADE me write it. May or may not have a second chapter, depending on how well it's recieved. Sonjay Dutt misses Jay Lethal. But Jay sure doesn't have a reason to miss Sonjay. Sonjay Dutt x Jay Lethal slash. Mentions MM sex
1. Chapter 1

Sonjay sighed as he glanced across the catering area at where Jay Lethal was carefully feeding a spoonful of soup to So Cal Va

**TITLE: ****Get Me Through The Day**

**CHARACTERS: Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, So Cal Val, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Johnny Devine, Petey Williams**

**PAIRINGS: Past/one-sided Sonjay Dutt/Jay Lethal, Lethal/Val, appearance of Johnny Devine/Petey Williams**

**NOTES: I was on YouTube and I found this really cute slash video for the Sonjay/Jay pairing to the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. I got the title from a line in that song, also.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonjay, Jay, Val, Alex, Chris, Johnny, Petey are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Sonjay Dutt sighed as he glanced across the catering area at where Jay Lethal was carefully feeding a spoonful of soup to So Cal Val. He flinched in surprise when the Motor City Machine Guns flew into the chairs at his sides. They were both smiling. "What's the matter, Guru?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, what's making you stare ever-so-longingly at the wall?" Alex smiled.

Sonjay dragged his eyes from Alex's face back to the scene before him. Val was giggling and wiping some soup from Jay's chin. The two other men followed their Indian friend's gaze.

"Oh…" Alex said, realization filling his voice. "Sonjay, come on, man. You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Yeah." Chris added, tossing an arm around Sonjay's shoulders. "You can't just keep living in the past, man. It's not good for your system."

Sonjay sighed and shrugged the heavy arm from his shoulder. "Thanks, but no thanks, guys. I like how I'm going. I'm not living in the past. I'm perfectly _fine_. Okay?"

Alex and Chris exchanged a glance. Alex set his fist on the side of his mouth, trying to conceal the fact that he was mouthing something to Chris. But Sonjay caught it. _'He needs to give it up. Jay doesn't love him anymore.'_

Sonjay gritted his teeth and stood up from the table. "I have to change. I have a promo."

Chris swallowed, looking slightly embarrassed and sorry. "Take care of yourself, man. We'll see you later tonight or something?"

The Indian man barely even listened. "Whatever." He turned on his heel and began to exit the room, but not before witnessing the small kiss that Jay and Val shared.

Sonjay slammed the door when he walked into the X-Division locker room. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes when he saw Johnny Devine and Petey Williams kissing. "Get a fucking room! This is not the place for you two to fucking hook up, got it?!"

Petey pulled back quickly in surprise. "Geeze, Sonjay, what crawled up your ass and died, eh? You never cared about us before!"

Sonjay just glared at the pair of Canadians. Johnny flushed a bright red and stood, mumbling something to Petey about having a match with Jay.

Just hearing his name made the expression on Sonjay's face soften slightly, if only for a moment.

Petey looked at his boyfriend's retreating back wistfully. "Thanks a lot, Dutt. I just lost my pre-title fuck." The brunette forced a sigh and stood up, scratching his shaved hair.

"Good." Sonjay replied inconsiderately. "I'm glad."

Petey gave the other man a glare as he left the locker room.

The 26-year-old man sighed and flopped down on the vacated bench. He buried his face in his hands, pulling his legs up. He rested his heels on the edge of the bench and his elbows on his knees. Only then did Sonjay allow himself to cry.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Jay Lethal couldn't be happier. He had a beautiful woman at his side, great friends, a great job, and he was the X-Division champ at age 22. Yes, life couldn't be any sweeter. Except that Val only seemed to really love him when he was playing the part of The Black Machismo. Or that his best friend seemed especially mad at him. Or that his great job was killing him to continue, with so many nagging injuries. Or that he was about to lose his title that night to Petey Williams. But, still, life couldn't be sweeter.

"I have a match soon, Lady Luck." Jay growled out, in a near-perfect imitation of Randy Savage, to the redhead that he had been eating with. "I'm gonna need to get changed and stretched, oh yeah, so you better go find someone to hang out with."

Val giggled quietly and nodded. She pulled Jay's face to hers and kissed him lightly. "Good luck, Machismo."

Jay kissed her back, equally as soft. "You are luck." He whispered and stood. The dark-skinned man made his way back to the X-Division locker room, only to bang headlong into Petey Williams, the very man that would be taking his title that night. "Whoa, whoa, bro. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Petey sighed in an annoyed way. "Sonjay's being a dick so I'm going to Scott's locker room. Johnny's to afraid to go near Sonjay, so you'll probably see him cowering in one of the corners. Send him to meet me if you can."

Jay nodded. "Will do, bro." He turned to watch the Canadian leave, mumbling to himself. "That man ain't right." Jay whispered to himself, shaking his head. "And it's not like Sonjay to be a prick. Wonder what's wrong…" He gently pushed the locker room door open.

He didn't expect what he saw upon entering…

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sonjay gasped in shock when the door opened. He looked up quickly and let his feet fall back to the floor. Hard. "Jay, what the fuck?!"

Jay's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. "I have a match, man. What's wrong? Petey told me you're acting funny."

"Well, maybe _Petey's_ acting funny! Ever thought of that?! Guess not, huh?!" Sonjay pushed himself off of the bench, forcing himself not to look at his former lover, lest more memories be dragged up. "Leave me the fuck alone. I need to think."

Jay, confused now, set a hand on Sonjay's shoulder. The Indian man shrugged it off almost immediately, as if it had burned him. "Sonjay, what's your problem?"

"I don't _have_ any problems! I just like it better when no one talks to me, okay?!" Sonjay stomped over to the wall and leaned his forehead against it, the cool concrete soothing against his burning face. He didn't want to talk to Jay.

Jay understood, and with the way Sonjay was acting, he didn't want anything to do with his so-called "best friend" either. Too bad he didn't really care enough to talk about what was really going on.

Sonjay breathed heavily through his lips and closed his eyes. They were too hot. It was the crying. Crying always made his eyes hurt. But, he never cried back when he and Jay were together.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_Sonjay held Jay tightly in his arms, cradling the young man's head in the crook of his elbow. They were both breathing heavily after an intense round of lovemaking. The Indian man whuffled his lips over the shell of his lover's ear, gently breathing into the sensitive opening._

_Jay swatted the older man away. "I'm trying to fall asleep here, Sonj. Let me sleep."_

_Sonjay chuckled. "Yeah, just tell me that you _don't_ love this." He softly bit the flesh of his lover's ear._

_Jay moaned quietly. "Sonjay…"_

_Sonjay chuckled and settled down. "God, Jay, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever."_

_Jay smiled. "You, too, baby. You too."_

_It was always a great way to fall asleep, with your one love by your side._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sonjay grunted in annoyance, pushing himself away from the wall. He hated the memories sometimes. If the memories were gone, then maybe he would have a chance of being comfortable again.

Jay silently watched his friend. He couldn't really tell what was wrong sometimes. Sonjay hadn't really been happy since…well, since they had broken up. But he had found Val, fallen in love. Sonjay and he were just a fling…right?

But there was no mistaking how much Sonjay needed Jay. There was always a trace of unseen emotion (perhaps hurt?) in the Indian man's eyes every time Jay was in sight. But, Jay still convinced himself, he had moved on, and Sonjay would, too.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

After the show that night, Sonjay left the building and wound up on the steps outside the back door, waiting for his riding partner. Jay.

Speaking of the Devil, Jay walked out of the building arm-in-arm with his Lady Luck. She hadn't been very lucky that night.

Sonjay continued to stare, unfocussed, at the sea of cars on the pavement. At least he did, until Jay came into his view field.

"Hey, ready to go?"

Sonjay shrugged, tightening his jacket. He was suddenly chilly. "I just want to get to the hotel. You don't have to talk to me in the car."

Jay tried to smile. "Man, I want to talk to you. Val's going with Gail anyway."

Sonjay hadn't even registered the fact that Val was suddenly missing. "Oh." Was all he could manage to say.

Jay wrapped a muscular arm around Sonjay and escorted him to the car. "Sonjay, I think I know what your problem is."

"What problem?!" Sonjay exploded, halting his steps. "I don't have one!"

"Calm down." Jay rubbed small circles on Sonjay's bicep. He hadn't even taken his keys out yet. "Sonjay, do you miss me?"

Sonjay struggled a bit in Jay's grip. "Miss you? What the fuck? You're _right here_. Why would I miss you?"

Jay sighed. "Maybe not me, but…us? Do you miss us?"

Sonjay became silent.

"It's okay if you say yes, you know." Jay reasoned, tightening his grip slightly in case Sonjay readied himself to bolt. He sighed when the other man made no sound. "Sonjay, please. You have to tell me."

Sonjay let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Jay, don't. Don't fuck with me any more." He shook his head sadly. "I can't take it." The Indian man pushed his friend away and opened the door to slide into the car.

Jay sighed again as he followed suit. He'd get Sonjay to talk, sometime soon.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That night, Sonjay lay in an empty hotel room, with only his own breathing to keep him company. "Just gotta keep getting through the days." He sighed. "Everything will be okay, one day. But now is not my time."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Get Me Through The Day

**TITLE: Get Me Through The Day**

**CHARACTERS: Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, So Cal Val, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Johnny Devine, Petey Williams**

**PAIRINGS: Past/one-sided Sonjay Dutt/Jay Lethal, Lethal/Val, appearance of Johnny Devine/Petey Williams**

**NOTES: I was on YouTube and I found this really cute slash video for the Sonjay/Jay pairing to the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. I got the title from a line in that song, also.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonjay, Jay, Val, Alex, Chris, Johnny, Petey are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Sonjay stretched his arms over his head, rolling over. He propped his chin up on his fist and stared at the cell phone sitting on his nightstand. It was plugged into the wall, and the little red light was beeping. He had a new voicemail. "Wonder who it's from…" He mused aloud, picking up the small device. The Indian man punched in his pass code and held the phone to his ear.

"First new message, from:" The automated female voice began before it was replaced by Alex Shelley's voice. "Alex Shelley." The robotic voice took over once more. "Received at eleven twenty two am."

Sonjay sighed. "Of course it's Alex. Who else would it be?"

"Hey, Guru, it's your man, Alex and-" Alex's voice was cut off for a moment.

"Tell him I say hi!" Chris Sabin's voice entered. "Sonjay, Chris says hi!"

"Dude, I'm leaving a message, calm down! Sorry about him. I let him have some coffee. Thought it was decaf. Oh, well. We were wondering if you wanted to hang out today, you know, and get your mind off of you know who. So call us back on my phone, Chris dropped his. We're getting it replaced, though. See you soon!" There was a small click and the message ended.

Sonjay sighed and deleted it before the voice could break back into his mind. "No, thanks. I don't really want to hang out right now." He was surprised when the robotic female voice began again.

"Next new message, from:"

"Jay Lethal." Sonjay felt his heart stop and his mouth turned dry. Jay had called? And he missed it?!

"Received at eleven thirty seven am."

Sonjay turned his head quickly toward the clock. It read 11:43 am. Jay had called less than ten minutes before. And he didn't answer because he was too busy sleeping!

"Hey, Sonj. Just thought I'd call and see if you wanted to go to the gym with me today. I'm leaving the hotel at about eleven forty five or so. Call me back. We can talk. Hope to hear from you."

The young man on the bed barely even pressed the 'save' button on his phone before clattering to his feet. He grabbed his empty bag from the floor and began throwing workout clothes into it before remembering that he needed to call Jay back. Sonjay stopped in his tracks and picked his phone up again. He punched in the number he knew so very well and pressed the small device to his ear.

"Hello?" Jay answered his phone.

"Jay, it's Sonjay. Still headed to the gym?"

"Uh, hey, yeah! Yeah, I was just headed down to the lobby now. Want me to wait for you?"

"Yeah." Sonjay smiled to himself. "Is anyone else coming?"

"Not that I know of. Just me and you. I wanted us to talk about what's going on between us. Okay?"

Sonjay froze. "Uh…" He felt his eyebrow twitch slightly. "Yeah, sure." He knew there was something important. Why would Jay want to see him anyway? Why was he _agreeing_ to go?

"Sonj, you still there? I think I'm losing you, man." Jay's voice broke Sonjay's brooding thoughts.

"I'm here." Sonjay whispered. "You know what? Shelley and Sabin invited me out, and I told them I'd go, so nevermind. I'll just see you at the tapings later."

"Oh." Jay sounded slightly saddened. "Okay, then. I'll see if Petey and Johnny want to go with me then. I don't like being alone when I work out, you know?"

Now Sonjay just wanted to chuck the phone at the wall again. He was tired of it. He wanted Jay to just say 'goodbye' already. "Yeah, I know." And he did. Jay never liked to be alone. Ever. So it saddened the Indian man a bit to turn his friend's invitation down. But he really didn't want to get into this shit again. He was tired of watching Jay be happy. _'Why can't you just be _depressed_ like me, Jay?! Why are you always so fucking happy? Why don't you miss me?' _Sonjay thought to himself, breathing heavily as tears of annoyance brimmed in his dark eyes. "I better call Alex and see if he can pick me up…" His voice shook.

"Okay. Can we talk tonight, then? Sonj, we really need to clear the air between us. This is killing me."

Sonjay quirked a brow. It was killing Jay? Did that mean he still cared? Or…maybe it was the fact that he couldn't stand Sonjay's anger…maybe that was what killed Jay. But now, the young man had a spark of hope inside him. Maybe Jay _did_ still love him. Maybe they still had a chance! "Me, too. Yeah, we'll talk tonight."

"Okay, man. Be safe."

Sonjay reclined onto the bed again, a lazy smirk crossing his face. "You, too." He resisted the urge to say 'I love you.' There was no place left for that. "See you."

"Yeah, later." Jay hung up the phone on the other end.

Sonjay sighed, reluctantly hitting the 'end' button on the key pad. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wooden bed frame. With an unwilling groan, the Indian man searched his contacts list for Alex Shelley. Finding the number, he debated with himself whether or not he wanted to call. He forced a breath from his lips and pressed 'call.'

Alex answered on the second ring. "Yessir, Guru? We're at the Alltel store!" There were definitely sounds in the background.

Sonjay swallowed quietly. "The invite you gave me earlier, is it still open?"

"Dude, yes! Chris just needs to get his phone. Hey, you fucking doof, leave the guy alone! He's doing his best! Sorry, Guru. Chris doesn't have much patience. Poor sales guy. When do you want us to come get you?"

Sonjay cracked his neck. "Soon, if it's possible."

"Definitely possible. We'll be in the parking lot in, like, ten minutes." Alex sounded overjoyed.

Sonjay cracked a smile. "That's eight more than I need. Thanks, dude. You're a lifesaver. Really."

"Aww, Chris and I love you, too, Guru." Alex joked. "See you soon."

"Yeah, soon. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Get Me Through The Day

**TITLE: Get Me Through The Day**

**CHARACTERS: Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, So Cal Val, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Johnny Devine, Petey Williams**

**PAIRINGS: Past/one-sided Sonjay Dutt/Jay Lethal, Lethal/Val, Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin appearance of Johnny Devine/Petey Williams**

**NOTES: I was on YouTube and I found this really cute slash video for the Sonjay/Jay pairing to the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. I got the title from a line in that song, also.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonjay, Jay, Val, Alex, Chris, Johnny, and Petey are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Sonjay wasn't sure why he agreed to go with Alex and Chris rather than with Jay. At least if he had gone with Jay, he would have been able to see him. And he could have gotten a work out. But with Alex and Chris, all he got was a leg cramp from sitting in the backseat and a headache from the loud music Alex insisted on playing. They were currently in the car, driving to the mall.

"No, Chris! I want to listen to _this_!" Alex cranked up the volume slightly. Sonjay winced, his headache growing. "The Guru likes this better than rap, right, Guru?"

Sonjay groaned, putting his head in his hands to rub his temples. "Can we turn it down, maybe?"

Alex glanced up at his friend in the rear view mirror and fingered the volume knob. "Down? Why?"

Sonjay looked up at Alex. "I have a headache."

"Oh!" Alex turned the knob to the left, making the volume of the music decrease significantly. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I did." Sonjay muttered. "Three times."

Alex took another look at his friend. "What?" He asked, legitimately confused.

Sonjay shook his head. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Alex pouted. "Okay." He turned back to the windshield and slammed on the brakes at the red light he almost ran. "Holy shit!" He held an arm out to stop Chris from bouncing his head off of the dashboard.

Sonjay wasn't so lucky. The sudden stop had caused him to hit his forehead against the seat in front of him. He rubbed his head again in annoyance as his headache became a full out migraine. "Damn it, Alex! Who taught you how to drive?!"

Alex was too busy worrying over Chris, cradling the other man's face in both of his hands. "You okay, sweetheart?" He kissed Chris's forehead tenderly. "Anything hurt?"

Chris shook his head and grinned. "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

Alex rolled his eyes good-naturedly and shoved Chris. "You're an idiot."

Chris grinned. "I'm _your_ idiot."

Alex chuckled as he pulled back out into the street. "Yeah, you are."

Chris rubbed the side of his face against Alex's bicep. "You love me."

Sonjay rolled his eyes. "You two are hopeless! Can you _please_ stop acting like that before I _throw up_?!"

Alex, confused by Sonjay's sudden outburst and anger, looked into the rear view mirror at his friend. "What the hell, Sonj? Why are you acting like that?" He used one hand to ruffle Chris's brown hair. "You're so touchy and…bitchy all the sudden."

"Bitchy?!" Sonjay cried. "Fuck you, man, I'm not fucking bitchy!"

"See?" Alex pointed out. "There you go again! You keep snapping at me when I don't do anything wrong!" He continued to pet Chris with one hand and navigate the car with the other. "I mean, yeah, sorry that I stopped so fast and sorry you have a headache, but I'm your _friend_,Sonj! You need to start acting like you're mine."

Sonjay pulled his legs up into the seat with him. "Whatever." He grumbled, looking out the window. "You're an asshole."

Alex suddenly pulled the car over. "What the _hell_, Sonjay?" He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around. "You can't be fucking serious right now! Why the hell would you say that to me?"

Sonjay shrugged and kicked open the door. "I'm out of here." He stood up and began walking.

Alex and Chris both got out of the car as well. "Sonjay! You can't just walk all the way back to the hotel!" Chris called sadly. "We'll take you back!"

Sonjay simply held a hand over his head, the middle finger extended. "Fuck that! I'm not riding with your fucking asshole boyfriend!"

Chris looked at Alex, his eyes filling with tears. "We can't just leave him."

Alex glanced at Sonjay's retreating back. He put a hand on the other man's shoulder and turned him back toward the car. "Who cares? Let him find his own way home."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sonjay had finally found his way to the iMPACT Zone. He was only a few minutes late, but it didn't matter. He wasn't on until later in the night anyway. The Indian man found his way to the X-Division locker room and groaned in dismay. Alex was in there, one arm around Chris, gossiping to the other X-Division stars about his outburst today.

"Hey, Alex, wanna stop spreading shit about me, you bastard?" Sonjay growled, tossing his bag on the floor and immediately beginning to dig through it.

Alex's eyes flicked toward his ex-friend before turning back to Petey and Johnny. "So, anyway…"

Chris looked sad and out of place. "Alex, stop."

Alex turned and pressed a hard kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "Shh, we're talking."

Chris pushed Alex away. "Stop talking about Sonjay like that!" Chris's eyes filled with tears. "He's our _friend_ and you're being just as bad as he was earlier!"

"Babe-!" Alex yelled, watching, hurt, as Chris ran from the room, tears streaking down his beautiful face. The dark haired man looked around at all of the open-mouthed stares around him. "I…I have to go." He ran out of the room after his boyfriend.

Sonjay scoffed and looked up at the other two X-Division stars in the room. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Johnny blushed and muttered something unintelligibly to Petey before speeding off to the bathroom. Petey sent Sonjay a small look of confusion before following his boyfriend away.

Sonjay looked around. He was alone again. He let out a breath as he changed in silence. As he pulled up the tight, black briefs he wore under his tights, the door behind him opened.

"Shit! Sorry, Sonj! Didn't know you were changing there…" A flushed-looking Jay Lethal said, averting his eyes. Sonjay sort of wished Jay would just look at him, standing still in only his briefs. Jay's large brown eyes flicked back to Sonjay before looking away again. "Sorry, man."

Sonjay shrugged and slowly, ever so slowly just in case Jay still wanted a chance to look, pulled his tights up. A couple of times, the older man could have sworn he'd seen Jay's eyes look at his body. But he could always be mistaken.

Jay didn't look into Sonjay's eyes the rest of the night. Sonjay was completely hurt that Jay seemed to be so distant. Did he talk to Alex? Or…was it something else completely?


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Get Me Through The Day

**TITLE: Get Me Through The Day**

**CHARACTERS: Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, So Cal Val, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Johnny Devine, Petey Williams**

**PAIRINGS: Past/one-sided Sonjay Dutt/Jay Lethal, Lethal/Val, Alex Shelley/Chris Sabin appearance of Johnny Devine/Petey Williams**

**NOTES: I was on YouTube and I found this really cute slash video for the Sonjay/Jay pairing to the song 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. I got the title from a line in that song, also.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sonjay, Jay, Val, Alex, Chris, Johnny, and Petey are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Sonjay sighed, stretching his arms behind his head. He just wanted to stay in the locker room all night, considering that otherwise he would have to ask for a ride from one of the other guys. Chris and Alex were out of the question. He wasn't even sure if they would end up going home together after their fight. Sonjay knew for a fact that Alex wouldn't even want to speak with him. Not after all of the bad things he said.

Johnny and Petey were already gone. Plus, Johnny had a fear of Sonjay; after all of the times he had seen the Indian man's temper flair up. Petey was indifferent on him, but he didn't really trust Sonjay with much.

Not many of the wrestlers outside of the X-Division liked Sonjay either. So, aside from Jay, who Sonjay refused to ask anyway, he had no way home. Speaking of Jay, the African American man walked into the locker room. "Hey, Sonj, I've been looking all over for you."

Sonjay rolled his eyes and looked at the wall on the other side of the room. "What for?"

Jay sat on the bench next to his friend, setting a lean arm around his shoulders. Sonjay shivered at the touch, but tried to hide it with a cough. "You don't have a ride, man. I wanted to offer one."

Sonjay groaned inwardly. He didn't want to go with Jay. He didn't want to be in such close proximity with Jay when all he wanted to do was jump his bones and kiss him frantically. The Guru felt that he was inches away from doing just that. "Thanks, but no thanks. I…I'm going with…with Kevin." Yeah, Sonjay mused, that was _real_ smooth. He hadn't even talked to Kevin Nash in three months.

Jay raised an eyebrow and grinned. "You mean the Kevin that just left with Sting?"

Sonjay's dark eyes widened. "Uh…fuck." He shook his head and set a hand over his eyes.

Jay laughed and shook his head. "Man, Sonj, you are _such_ a bad liar. Val's waiting outside. We'll wait for you to grab your stuff." He stood, offering his friend a warm smile, before backing away to lean against the door.

Sonjay could feel his face growing warm and his thoughts began to turn dark. That name. He said her name again. _She_ was waiting for him. _She_ was the reason he was here to give him a ride. _She_ was the reason that Jay didn't love him anymore. "You know what? Fuck Val! And fuck you, too!" He jumped up from the bench and practically flew across the room at the other man. He caught Jay's collar in both hands. "You are such a fucking bastard!" He pulled Jay forward before slamming his head back against the door.

Jay half closed his eyes, dazed and pained from the blow. "Sonj, what?"

Sonjay pinned Jay against the door, barring a forearm across his throat. "You can't fucking believe that Val really loves you! She's just a whore, Jay!" He took a deep breath to calm his nerves when he felt what he figured were angry tears filling his eyes. "She doesn't love you like…like I do…" His grip weakened as he fell to the concrete floor.

Jay, confused, knelt next to his friend. He put an arm around him and held him close, even as Sonjay tried to push him away. Finally, the Indian man gave in and let himself cry into the other man's shoulder. "Sonjay, what the hell is wrong with you? You're acting really weird."

Sonjay couldn't speak. His irregular breathing was beginning to hurt his throat. Suddenly, the door they were leaning against opened, surprising both men. "Ow!" Sonjay cried out as the metal struck his shoulder. He tossed a hand up to cup the throbbing muscle.

The redheaded woman behind the door bit her lip uncomfortably. "Oh, Sonjay, I'm sorry!" She knelt next to her boyfriend and his best friend, wrapping her arms around the Indian man. "I didn't know you were back there!"

"Like hell you didn't." Sonjay muttered under his breath, pulling away. He looked between the other two people and wiped at his stinging eyes. He stood, holding a hand out to Jay.

Jay quirked a brow, but grabbed Sonjay's hand and pulled himself up. "Thanks, bro." He leaned down to help up Val.

As she stood, the redheaded woman smoothed out the wrinkles in her short, blue dress. "Thanks, Machismo." She smiled that pretty smile of hers.

Sonjay sneered behind her back, mouthing 'Thanks, _Machismo_' as he did. Jay shot his friend a warning glance as he gave Val a small peck on the lips. "Wait outside for just a bit longer. Me and Sonj need to have a _private_ conversation." The African American's deep voice was icy.

Sonjay shivered in expectation as he heard the door close once more. "What do we need to talk about, Jay?" He feigned innocence, hoping that Jay would drop it all right then and there.

"You know damn well what we need to talk about." Jay glared at him. "You are such an asshole to Val, Sonj! She didn't do _anything_ to you! Why are you acting like this?"

Sonjay turned away as embarrassed tears pricked the corners of his dark eyes. "She doesn't love you, Jay." He whispered, trying to convey the true feelings of his friend's supposed girlfriend. "Don't ask me how I know, she just doesn't."

Jay grabbed Sonjay's shoulder and roughly turned him. "What the hell do you mean 'she doesn't?!' You had better give me a good answer for this, Sonj, or so help me God, I'll punch you so hard, your nose will cave in!" As if trying to prove he would punch, Jay pulled a fist back and used the other hand to hold the collar of his friend's shirt.

Sonjay closed his eyes, waiting patiently for the punch to come. "Go ahead and do it, Jay." He slowly opened his eyes to see the uncertainty on the other man's face. "Do it. I want you to do it. I want you to hit me."

Jay faltered and looked towards his closed fist, second guessing himself. He slowly released Sonjay's shirt and turned away. "We're leaving. If you want a ride you'll come."

Sonjay's eyes narrowed at Jay's retreating back. He didn't follow. Instead he walked home by himself that night.

But as he lay awake in the hotel bed, he couldn't help but think. What was going on with Jay? Could he sense the attraction between them? Or was Sonjay just kidding himself?


End file.
